What Rises
by Super Eri
Summary: This story takes place after Batman: Under the Red Hood. This is my take on what happens to the Bat family. This story includes my original character. Please read to find out more, and after that tell me what you thought.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- This is my first Batman Fanfic. It is an AU story with my own original character. It picks up after the ending of Batman: Under the Red Hood. This first chapter is short, but if there is interest I will post the next chapter very soon. Standard disclaimer applies

Chapter 1

Jason felt the presence as soon as he entered his hideout. It had been a week since his showdown with Batman. He figured it would be longer before he would see him or his golden boy, but then again Dickie had always been the optimistic one. Maybe he thought he could save him. What no one understood was he was tainted and he should have never been a part of the bat-family.

He took another step into the apartment, waiting for the "presence" to make its move. When a figure emerged removing its dark hood and stepping into the slight light from the street below Jason would admit he was surprised. Not a lot surprised him, but this did.

"Hello Jason." He just stood there staring at her for a minute. Bruce or the golden boy, he was ready for, but her… she had certainly grown. Her light brown hair was longer and more tame then that wild ponytail she had sported growing up, mostly from being raised with all boys and having Alfred to do her hair. He let a small smile touch his lips at the thought, but soon composed a stern look.

"What are you doing here? "

"I didn't believe them."

"They don't lie."

"I know, but I had to see you for myself."

"Well here I am. You can go now. If they didn't tell you, I'm the enemy now. "

"I don't believe that."

"I thought the Golden Boy was supposed to be the naive one?"

"What happened?"

"Oh you know, dug myself out my own grave, ran around mindless for a few years, go tossed in the Lazarus Pit. Then when I come back to Gotham find out my killer is still alive and I've been replaced."

"It wasn't like…"

"Don't try to defend him!"

"I'm not, but you don't know what it was like after you … died. It was lot more painful and complicated then you may think. It changed all of us, including him."

"It wasn't painful enough for him to avenge me now was it? "

"He put that madman in a body cast for six months. He would have killed him."

"Then why didn't he!" She bowed her head.

"Because I showed up." With that she exited the window.

What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- The first part of this next chapter introduces my character and gives a little background to the story dynamic. FYI- In the story I made Dick, Jason and Natalee closer in age, so they were raised together (Dick 18, Jason 15 and Natalee 14 when Jason "dies"). I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please leave feedback!

Natalee (Parker) Wayne focused on the balance beam beneath her. She finished her routine with a scissors leap then dismounted. She moved over to side of the gym to get her water bottle when the door opened. She expected it, she hadn't hid her activates. She figured they would find out one way or another. She looked over expecting to see Bruce, but no he had decided to send Dick- the softer approach.

"Hey," she said to her oldest brother.

"Nat, you didn't even bother to hide it did you?'

"Didn't see the point."

"He is really upset."

"Then why did he send you?"

"Because He figures I can talk some sense into you."

"So it makes sense to abandon him?"

"He not the same, and it can't be the same. I get you wanting to make it like it used to be when we were growing up, but that is just not possible." Dick bowed his head, he hated to say it, but that is what he believed after witnessing and hearing from Bruce all he had done.

"I'm sorry, but it just can't be so quick to dismiss him. You didn't talk to him. He is lost, really lost, but not hopeless. He was your bother too; I thought you would want to help him."

"He was my brother, but there is the key word-was. Whatever was resurrected isn't the person we knew. I hate to say it, but it's true."

"Thank you for making your position clear, but I'm not ready to give up." Natalee got up to leave, but Dick caught her arm.

"He is dangerous Nat. I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't stand to lose another sibling." She nodded and leaned down to give him a hug. She understood where he was coming from, but she just couldn't give up- not on family.

She entered her room and closed the door, craving the privacy to think. She went into her bathroom and peeled off her sweaty active wear. She turned on the shower and stepped in. She allowed the hot water to wash over her tense muscles and she tried to get a grip on her thoughts. She understood what she was doing was dangerous, but she knew in her heart she had to try. Natalee valued family above all else. She had lost her first family to a string of tragic circumstances. Natalee had a semi- normal upbringing. Her mother worked as a secretary. She had loved dance and instilled that love for grace and agility in her daughter by putting her in dance and gymnastics. Her father on the other hand worked one dead-end job after another, by the time Natalee was three he had left. When Natalee was five her mother was killed in a car accident. She then went to live with her grandmother. She missed her mother dearly, but continuing dance and gymnastics made her feel closer to her. She lived a nice life with her grandmother until one night just before she turned six. Her father had become a petty criminal and drug dealer, and in one night of drug induced idiocy he decided to kidnap her. He told her that he had just found out about her mother's death (which had happen nine months earlier) and had come for her because she was his child and no one else would raise her. It wasn't about concern; it was about possession. He moved her to Gotham under an assumed name. They lived in a series of shabby apartments as her father continued his shady business dealings.

It was early one morning when she heard loud banging. Her father came out to answer the door. She didn't have a bedroom in this apartment. She slept on the old pullout sofa in the living room, so when the men rushed in and pinned her father to the wall demanding drug money she saw it all and had nowhere to hide. When her father said he didn't have the money the men demanded he come with them. They yelled at her and said she was coming as well. It was blur as she grabbed a too thin jacket for the cold winter night and they forced them into the back of a van. She was scared, but didn't look to father for comfort, nor did he offer any as they drove. They got to an old warehouse and they were forced inside. There was yelling, but Natalee tried to block it out until the attention was turned to her. To her surprise (although it really shouldn't have) her father was so desperate for another fix and another chance that he was offering her as a payment.

"She's scrawny, but I'm sure you could use her for something, maybe a go-for or even a currier," her father said desperately.

"Damn, you are a bigger loser then I thought. She doesn't count as payment, but maybe I'll keep her for something," the drug dealer said.

"Now for your payment, I realize you don't have the money. You are a drain in my operation and the only thing to do is to get rid of you." With that the man made a nod to one of his men and they pulled out a gun and fired.

Natalee watched with wide eyes as he fell to the floor. Just then Batman came crashing through the doors. The rest was a whirlwind of events that ended up with Natalee Parker being fostered (after she was told her grandmother had died of a heart attack from all the stress of her going missing) and eventually adopted by Bruce Wayne. She gained a new family that included two brothers. She was close to both Dick and Jason. It was by no means a conventional family, but she had found happiness. She cherished this family until the day the Joker killed Jason. Now she found out that he was alive and she couldn't give up on him.

What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason was about ready to go out for the night when he felt her presence at the window.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to sound as angry as possible, but some small part of him was happy she had come back. He was intrigued by what she had told him

"I thought I could come out with you," She said as she entered the dingy apartment in her purple and black uniform.

"Are you crazy?" He was shocked; his sister was certainly full of surprises.

"Could be, but I am serious. I do have a couple of conditions."

"You are saying this like I am agreeing."

"First no guns and second no killing. If you have to kill, you can do it another time."

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Because part of you, no matter how small, is happy to see me and I thought we could talk more."

He huffed in frustration. She had always had a knack for reading people, something Bruce hadn't taught her. Also as easy as it was to act like a hardass to Bruce because he was angry he couldn't seem to be angry with her.

So he found himself on the street with her. Without his guns he was relying on pure skill and while he wouldn't admit it, he kind of liked it. He also enjoyed watching how she had advanced. She was definitely, not the Lark he remembered. Her moves were more fluid and she was much stronger then she had been at fourteen.

They made it back to his apartment without him killing anyone. She relaxed onto his couch and removed her purple mask. Jason is having a hard time getting a read on her and what her plan was.

"I can't imagine He is okay with you being here."

"He's not, but I didn't think you would have a problem with that."

"I don't, but it is just surprising that you would go against him like this."

"Well like I said a lot has changed."

"Like what?" Natalee held back a smile as he asked. His voice wasn't angry, it was curious and she felt like that was step in the right direction.

"Like the fact that I moved out of the manor a few months after your death because he didn't want me to continue being Lark. He didn't want me to get hurt. If he could have stopped Dick he would have. I moved in with Dick because he wouldn't change his mind. It wasn't until ….." She trailed off.

"Until what?" He asked, obviously interested. She took a loud breath before answering.

"It wasn't until Tim came along."

"What does the Replacement have to do with any of it?"

"Batman had become reckless, more violent. He refused help from Dick or me. He basically refused to talk to us in or out of uniform. He was so grief stricken and obsessed he was becoming a danger to himself. One night Tim came to Nightwing and Lark and said that Batman needed a Robin. We tried to explain to him what was going on, but he refused to listen. He said that he had been watching him and he was going to get himself killed. Think what you will about him because he "replaced" you as Robin, but he helped us heal. He could never replace what we lost; you are the only one who can fill that void. "

He was stunned for a moment before the anger set back in.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU! I AM NOT THAT PERSON ANYMORE!"

"Why? If I don't get it explain it to me." Her voice was stern but calm. Jason was pacing. "What are you angry at Jason?"

"I'm angry I died and that murdering clown is still alive, and Bruce didn't do anything about it. I'm angry that I got robbed of my life!"

"It was a few nights after your funeral. He went missing and we couldn't find him. Dick and I went out looking. I found him beating that damn clown. If I had not found him the Joker would be dead. He came up to that line, he nearly crossed it and it was for you. Jason, he would have killed him if it would have brought you back. You were robbed of life, but you have a second chance. Do you really want to be alone and angry? Is killing going to bring back what you lost, what was stolen? Jay, I am not judging you. I came here because I missed my brother. I need him and I am not the only one. I can't stand beside you if you choose to waste your second change, but please know I will always love you." She stood up and moved to his side. She kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- Alright, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but the more feedback I get the sooner I will update.

Chapter 4

The next morning Natalee went downstairs for breakfast. She figured it would be awkward, but she breathed a sigh of relief that Bruce wasn't there. She nodded thanks to Alfred as her sat breakfast down in front of her. She bit into her toast, but could feel three sets of eyes on her. Her brothers were waiting for her to report what had happened last night. Dick spoke first.

"You Okay Nattie?"

"Yes."

"Have you really been going on patrol with him?" Tim asked.

"Yes, but he did not use guns or kill."

"I don't understand you Parker. He is a deviant killer, why do you feel any allegiance to him?" She loved Damian, but his lack of emotions frustrated her. He was a kid he shouldn't be so cold.

"BECAUSE he is OUR brother."

"He is not!" Damian answered quickly.

"Yes, he is! Maybe not by blood, but legally the adoption was finalized just before he was killed." Damian must not have known that because, while he tried to conceal it, she could see the surprise in his eyes. Before Damian could respond Bruce walked in.

"Boys, please leave us." The boys moved quickly and Bruce moved to sit across from her.

"We need to talk Natalee."

"Okay."

"You can't keep putting yourself in danger by seeing Red Hood, he …."

"Jason. I went to talk with Jason."

"He could hurt you, or use you to get to me."

"Don't you think if he were going to do that he would have already? I'm not saying he is great, but I don't think you should give up on him."

"Natalee you have to realize…"

"No, I am not giving up, even if none of you are behind me." She stood and left the table.

Bruce put his head in his hands, this was all such mess, and one he wasn't sure he knew how to fix.

"What should I do Alfred?" He asked his trusty butler.

"Miss Natalee is doing what she thinks is right, you cannot fault her for that. She took Master Jason's death hard. I would hope she is right and that Master Jason could be brought back to us."

"But Alfred…"

"Master Bruce, give her a chance."

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA, BATMAN

Once again Natalee found herself outside his window. When Jason opened the window he seemed tired.

"Hi," she said simply

"This has to stop." He ran a hand through his hair, almost nervously.

"What?"

"You can't keep coming here. You are a bird and I'm not. We are on different sides. You have to see that." The way he was saying it was more anxious then angry.

"But Jay…"

"No! If you want to come with me tonight I won't take my guns or kill, but that is it no more."

"Okay." She shakes her head desperately feeling like she is going to lose her bother again and holding onto what she can.

The night has been uneventful, but they don't talk. She can tell he is on edge and doesn't want him to push her away. Just then Jason spots something going on at the warehouse a block away.

"Let's go." He swings toward the rooftop. They get into the warehouse to investigate. What they find is nothing out of the ordinary- a drug gang taking stock of their inventory. Unfortunately, both Natalee and Jason were preoccupied by their personal thoughts and what they were watching that they didn't hear the thugs come up behind them.

Jason woke up to the smell of smoke. The back of his head hurt, he had definitely been knocked out. He cursed himself for letting someone get the drop on him. His hands were tied behind his back, as he tried to move his muscles felt stiff. As he tried to remember his mind felt sluggish. Now he was also sure he had been drugged. His eyes still felt extremely heavy, as he tried to look around. He spotted the fire at the far right of the building, it was spreading quickly. He also noticed the propane tanks at the far left of the building. Shit. He looked over beside him and saw Natalee out cold beside him. With all the factors now assessed he knew he had maybe two minutes before the building would explode. If it had been just him he might have just stopped struggling against his bonds, but he wasn't alone, not this time. The ropes were tight and he had no gadgets. He craned his wrist abnormally. He felt it crack, but he fought through the pain to release his wrist. Precious time had ticked by as he picked up Natalee and maneuvered his way through the fire to the exit. Once they were out of the building he moved has far as he could away from the building, but his drugged body didn't want to cooperate and his legs soon gave out. The explosion followed.

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason woke again to something down his legs. He tried to move it but it would not budge and pain quickly spread through his right leg. He scanned quickly for Natalee. It was dark and his movements were restricted, but he felt her beside him.

"Lark? Hey, Nat wake up." He got no response. Then there was movement, but he couldn't see her. The movements were steady and didn't stop, he soon realized she was seizing, probably because of the drugs. After a couple minutes she was still shaking. He couldn't free his legs and try as he might he was starting to feel the drugs taking hold of him again. He needed to do something now. He felt over to her head and found her com link in her ear. He took it and put it in his own ear.

"Red Hood to Cave."

"Jason?" He recognized Dick's voice. "Report, what is going on?" Jason tried to collect his thoughts.

"Drugs, explosion. We're trapped and Lark is seizing," He could hear his own words slurring.

"Okay, okay, I'll track her signal and we'll be there soon. "

Bruce was speeding to the scene with Tim. Dick had sent the coordinates and said he would meet them there. He jumped from the Batmobile and begun searching the wreckage of the explosion. How eerily similar this was, and how much that scared him. Despite the fear he found them within a couple of minutes. He brushed Natalee hair out of her face. She had a nasty head wound, but she was not seizing anymore. Nightwing was by his side a moment later and he and Robin took her to the Batmobile. Once Natalee was loaded in Nightwing came back to help with Jason. Bruce leaned down to touch Jason's head. With just the mask, Bruce saw the unconscious young man in a way he hadn't since his death- he saw his son. With Nightwing's help he gathered Jason up in arms. He stood there for a second staring at his Jason. This moment reminded him of the last time, a devastating time, but unlike the last time he was bring his son home alive.

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN

Bruce couldn't help but be anxious, even after Dr. Leslie Tompkins assured him they would both recover. Of course this was after getting over the shock of seeing a young man whose funeral she had attended.

"They will be okay. I put them both on an IV to flush out the nasty drug cocktail they had. Natalee has a few cracked ribs a sprained ankle and of course the concussion, someone should sit with her through the night, just as a precaution. "Bruce nodded. " Jason, God I still can't believe it, has the broken wrist, a couple broken ribs and his leg is broken in three places. He needs rest."

"I know, thank you Leslie." he said.

"This is a miracle Bruce. Call me if you need anything else." With that she left.

Bruce moved over to the med bed and looked at Jason. He drank in the sight of him without his mask, his first real look at him in three years. He put a tentative hand on his forehead and brushed the stray hairs from his face. It felt so good having him here, but it was bittersweet. As much as he wanted to hold onto his son there was another factor that made that difficult- Red Hood and his exploits. Bruce let out a sigh.

"Master Bruce."

"Yes, Alfred?"

"You requested to know when Miss Natalee was more awake. I will keep an eye on Master Jason until you return. " Bruce nodded and made his way out of the cave. Once they had stabilized Natalee they had put her in her room to be more comfortable. He made it to door to see Dick sitting by her side (ever the good older brother) talking with her quietly. Bruce knocked and stepped into the room. Dick and Natalee both looked up to see him, Dick quickly made an exit knowing Bruce wanted to talk to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Fine," she said quietly keeping her eyes down.

"Look at me please," He said stern, but calmly. He gently touched the bandage on her head and her eyes rose slowly.

"I'm sorry. I screwed up."

Bruce sighed again as she said this. She was injured, it was exactly what he had been trying to prevent, but knowing that Jason was not the one who hurt her, and in fact protected her gave Bruce comfort. Maybe he had been quick to write Jason off, maybe if had listened to her no one would be injured.

"Natalee, you did disobey me and you ended up hurt, but with that said I am proud of you. What you did took courage and if you hadn't done what you did your brother wouldn't be here now. We have a lot to work though, but at least we have the opportunity to do so as a family. I'm not going to let that chance go so quickly again," he said as he gently pulled her into a hug. "Now rest." She nodded and eased back down into her bed.

After confirming that Dick and Tim planned to stay with Natalee Bruce went back to the cave. Jason was still asleep so Bruce settled down in a chair next to the bed. Bruce was beginning to doze when Jason started to shift and mutter in his sleep. It lasted for minute before Jason's eyes popped open and he scanned his surroundings. His eyes stopped when they got to Bruce.

"Guess I'm not dead," he croaked out.

"No Jason," Bruce replied with heaviness in his voice that Jason wasn't used to. Jason was about to crack off a sarcastic comment to cut the tension when the nights events suddenly came back to him.

"Natalee! Is she okay?" Jason sat up quicker then he should have and instantly regretted it.

"She's a little banged up, but she will be okay. Thank you for saving her." It wasn't Bruce's style to thank, so Jason was thrown off. He was caught even more off guard when Bruce put his hand on his shoulder and helped him lay back down. Part of Jason was telling him to yell and to push Bruce away, but another part wouldn't let the words leave his mouth or let his arms move to push him away. He was torn; he had been like this since night before when Natalee asked him if he wanted to lose his second chance. He had been so consumed with anger when he came back. It was his sole emotion and nothing else could break through until she showed up. Suddenly a voice emerged from the depths of his anger, a voice of a broken Robin. Now he was so conflicted. He looked up at Bruce and wondered if he knew what was thinking, he could always read him so well.

"I want to be angry with you." Jason broke the silence

"I know." Bruce eyes met his. "We will figure this out. Rest now. "Jason nodded and expected Bruce to leave, but he just sat back in the chair next to his bed. Jason closed his eyes.

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
